


Sucks to be Sick

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Humor, Season/Series 03, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: During IM II, Tony gets sick. And drives Pepper crazy.<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine in any way, shape, or form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucks to be Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enmuse (Scifiroots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/gifts).



"Miss Potts." 

She rolled her eyes. "What does he want now, JARVIS?"

How Tony had managed to program the A.I. to speak with such a sarcastic voice, she'd never know, but the way JARVIS said, "His soup is not at the proper temperature," made her think that Tony was a genius beyond what most people thought. JARVIS knew it was a reason for sarcasm. It amazed her, all over again.

"All right, JARVIS, thank you. I'll take care of it." Pepper rose to her feet, sighing. Outside of Tony's bedroom door, she plucked a paper mask off the table, putting it on before entering the room. "I hear your soup is too cold." 

Tony pouted, somehow looking adorable. He batted his moist eyes. "It's cold." 

Pepper touched the side of the bowl. "It's plenty warm, Tony." 

"All right, I'm bored. Entertain me." 

"I have a company to run," Pepper said, folding her arms. "Plus, you're sick, you don't need entertaining, you need rest." 

"I've rested. I've rested a lot." More puppy eyes. "Can I just go down to my lab?" 

"Absolutely not." 

"But I've been good! I've rested."

"You haven't eaten your soup." 

"It's not warm enough." 

Pepper gave him a look. "It's plenty warm." 

Tony's pout deepened. "My arm hurts. Can you feed me?" 

"Absolutely not. I have real work to do, Tony, and it's not my job to cater to your every whim any more." 

"So, uh, send in Natalie." 

"She's helping me. And do you really think she wouldn't just pinch your nose shut and pour the soup down your throat?" 

Blinking a couple of times, Tony obviously thought it over. Pepper didn't like the smile on his face. "Well. She could try." 

"Tony. No." 

"Pepper, I'm bored," he said in exactly the same tone. 

"You're sick. That means you're supposed to be bored. And not the worst patient ever."

He raised a finger. "Patient and patience are two different words entirely, you know." 

"I'm leaving," Pepper told him. "JARVIS, play chess with him or something, and don't let him bother me for at least two - no, three - hours, so I can get some actual work done."

"But Pep - "

"Three hours, JARVIS." Before the AI could respond, Pepper pointed at Tony. "Don't make me make it four." She was halfway out the door when Tony's whine caught her attention, and glad he couldn't see her smile. Enforced rest would do him good. 

Or do her good, which might be more important.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Enmuse: _Marvel, Tony, Worst. Patient. Ever._


End file.
